Under the Stars
by HollyAsh13
Summary: Collection of Wings of Fire One-shots! Glorybringer, Sunnolder, Ripnami, and Fateflight are up and Running! Next up is Cleril.
1. Glorybringer

It was usually warm in the rainforest, but for some reason, tonight was cool and crisp, like in the mountains. A hummingbird flitted from blossom to blossom as the young Rainwing watched it with lazy eyes, only half focused on the tiny creature. Glory was usually worried about her subjects, but tonight especially she couldn't help but think about how Kinkajou and the other Rainwing students were doing at the new academy. Hopefully, the other dragons could put aside their prejudices and accept her subjects. _I wish Deathbringer were here, _she thought with a sigh.

As if he had read her thoughts, a black dragon with starry wings swooped down from the skies, frightening away the little bird. Glory smirked as he settled down on the leafy platform. "Let me guess, you stopped yet _another_ assassination attempt."

Deathbringer rolled his eyes. "You know, you could be a little more appreciative. I try my hardest," he said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Sorry," Glory apologized, realizing that she had hurt his feelings. "So, remind me which Nightwings went to the academy?"

"Let's see: there's Bigtail, Moonwatcher, Mightyclaws, and two others, whose names I can't remember." He settled into the leafy platform that Glory slept on. Glory blushed as his tail rested on hers. She had been waiting to pop the question to him for so long. He interrupted her thoughts, asking, "How do you think the others will react to seeing the Nightwings again?"

"I don't know." _Ask him, you bloody coward! _one part of her screamed in her head. The other half was afraid of rejection. After all, this was Deathbringer she was talking about. The dynamic between the two had grown less ridiculous and more… intimate after the war had ended. Oh, the two still joked and fooled around, but they had started having serious conversations at night about subjects ranging from politics and challengers to dreams and fears. Whether or not Deathbringer actually returned her feelings or not…

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Deathbringer scratched the back of his head nervously. The nightwing looked like he wanted to ask her something, before simply saying, "I'm not sure that the other Nightwings like you as a queen, but I couldn't be prouder to serve you."

Glory decided to introduce the idea to him through that topic. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've been thinking, and I have decided that I could do something else to pacify the Nightwings. I'm going to take a nightwing king."

Deathbringer shot straight up. "What?" he asked, shock and hurt in his voice. "No! Why would you do that? Who will it be?"

Glory stood up, looking him straight in the eyes. "Deathbringer, clam down," she pleaded. Her Nightwing bodyguard stopped flapping his wings like a maniac and stood on the canopy. "Honestly, have a bit of faith in me. The nightwing that I've chosen is smart, funny, sarcastic, and incredibly annoying."

Realization dawned on Deathbringer's face. "Does… do you mean what I think you do?"

Glory nodded. She swallowed her fear, and retrieved the ring she had ordered from the Sandwing jewelers. It had jade for the jewel and obsidian for the band- the perfect colors, of life and night. "Deathbringer, I've known for a long time that I made the right choice in picking you. Regardless of you being a nightwing, I think we both know how we feel. I love you more than the jewels that adorn the earth, more than the fruit in the forest, and I'm starting to choke up, so please don't be a doofus. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, I suppose, if I have to," the nightwing said in a fake exasperated tone, but he took Glory's claws in his own. Glory grinned, but on the inside she was doing a happy dance. Glory leaned in and kissed Deathbringer, who happily returned the gesture. As the two embraced under the stars, Glory thought to herself, _I love you, my annoying Deathbringer._

**Okay, I know that this was a bit cheesy and OOC, but I've wanted to do something like this for so long. Just finished reading **_**Moon Rising**_** tonight. So awesome! Can't wait for **_**Winter Turning**_**! Amberfang out.**


	2. Sunnolder (Sunny x Smolder)

Sunny giggled as the cool night air whistled over her face. Smolder, his claws in hers, led her out of the fortress as the moons started to rise. "Where are we going, exactly?" Sunny asked as they drifted past the walls, following the night currents. Smolder didn't answer, simply gripping her claws firmly. _I hope she likes it, _he thought worriedly, wondering of how the young Sandwing would react. Palm had been the only other dragon who had ever seen it, and while she had liked it, he didn't know how Sunny would react.

A sudden gust of wind knocked Smolder off the current, and before he could blink, he was spiraling towards the ground. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Sunny yelled, folding her wings and diving down. Still, long before he hit the ground, Smolder righted himself and gently glided down to the sand.

"Well, so much for the air of mystery. If I get knocked down by a little wind, what kind of dragon am I?" Smolder chuckled once Sunny rejoined him on the ground. The two chuckled for a little while, before taking off again.

The moons rose higher in the sky as they flew, reminding Smolder of how little time that Sunny had left in the Sandwing Kingdom. Heck, Thorn had barely let the two out of the stronghold before telling Smolder to "keep your claws off my daughter." While the Dragonet Academy was let out for spring break, allowing dragonets to visit home, the teachers had to return to the school two weeks earlier than the students. Sunny only had three days left until she returned, and Smolder had decided to surprise his girlfriend.

Right around the time the first moon reached its peak, they reached the little cave that Smolder had been looking for. "Come on!" he called, diving towards his destination. Sunny called out and dived along, following the path of least resistance. As they flew into the cave, Smolder blew a little flame ahead of them, illuminating the crystals. He heard Sunny gasp as the crystals changed colors due to the heat of the air around them.

_Wait until we reach the lake. Then you'll really love it._ He slowly skid to a stop, folding his wings and sprinting until he could come to a stop. Sunny didn't know he had come to a stop, however, until she crashed into him, and they rolled several meters before coming to a stop, Sunny on top of Smolder.

"You know, we should really save this until marriage," Smolder joked, reaching his head up to nuzzle Sunny.

"Shut up," Sunny giggled, heaving herself off of him and checking to make sure that the two of them were okay. Smolder stiffened as she ran her claws over his back, down the black diamonds on his neck, and the over his barb on the end of his tail, checking for scratches and bruises. After he had been checked over, Smolder stood up and continued to lead Sunny down the cave.

As they headed deeper into the cave, the crystals diversified and multiplied, growing thicker and closer between. Bright lapis lazuli, amazonite, peridot, opal, and many more gems glistened as the two ventured downwards, casting beautiful reflections of the young couple. Smolder used his tail to knock a piece of malachite off of its base, then breathed fire on it until it was pure, the darker green stripes the exact color of Sunny's eyes, before presenting the gem to her. "Aww, how sweet! Thanks, Smolder. What gem do you want?" Sunny asked, holding the shard close to her heart.

"Being near you is gift enough," Smolder replied, quoting one of his favorite romance novels as a dragonet, "Star and the Living Stone."

"Smolder, I'm going to feel like a bad girlfriend if I don't give you something in return. When we get back to the stronghold, I'm going to have to start packing. Please, just let me do something in return for you." Sunny gave Smolder puppy-dog eyes, and the young prince's resolve crumbled.

"Fine. I guess that I'd like a bit of amazonite. It's the color of your eyes, and will help me remember you while you're gone."

Sunny smiled, then picked off a shard of amazonite, and as the two walked on, she repeatedly roasted the little chip. After a while, a blue glow appeared at the end of the tunnel, brightening as the couple neared it. "Come on, you're going to love this!" Smolder called as he bounded forward. Once Sunny had caught up to him, she gasped, and looked at Smolder in wonder.

They were currently on a ledge above a glowing green-blue lake, about five meters above the surface. Little light-producing algae glimmered on the surface, and green moss glowed with a lovely shine. Minnows swam quietly in the clear waters, unafraid of anything without natural predators in the underground lake. At the top of the cavern, a glowing piece of Starstone cast a mysterious glow upon everything else. For a place underground, the light quality was surprisingly very good.

As Smolder smiled over his special spot, Sunny tripped over the side and splashed into the pool with a squeal, showering little droplets of water everywhere. Smolder giggled and jumped down with her, the water warm already with the two sandwing's heat. The two splashed each other as they swam around, catching minnows and swirling the algae. After a while of swimming, the two lay on the rock, drying their scales and laughing.

"Come on, let's get back to the stronghold," Smolder whispered, taking the shard that Sunny had given him and holding it in his claws. Sunny nodded, and while the two silently walked out of the cave, Sunny linked her tail with Smolder's, quietly signifying their relationship. Once the two were out of the cave and flying back to the stronghold, Smolder always made sure that he had the shard in his claws. _Sunny, my darling, I can't wait until tomorrow,_ Smolder thought as he escorted his girlfriend back to her room. In the silence of their kiss, the gems glowed, like their two connected hearts.


	3. Ripnami (Riptide x Tsunami)

Tsunami scanned the seas and the skies, waiting. Even though the war had ended a month ago, Coral was still asking the Talons of Peace to secure her palace. When Tsunami had received the letter from Riptide, she knew that this would be a rare opportunity to talk to him. Though, knowing her mother, her Seawing crush was probably in a "random" interrogation about his loyalty, keeping him occupied until the end of time.

Just as Tsunami was about to give up and fly off, she saw a turquoise dragon shooting through the water, his stripes flashing the "Hello! Hello!" sign. Tsunami smiled and dove into the sea, determined to meet him halfway. "Hey! I've been waiting forever for you! Where were you?" Riptide rolled his eyes and sighed, while Tsunami rambled more.

"Hush," Riptide whispered, placing a single claw on Tsunami's lips. Tsunami smirked and licked his claw. "What the-"he stuttered, as she sucked his claw like a fish bone. He started to laugh as she licked the stripe on his joint. "St-stop! It ti-ti-tickles!" he laughed, writhing in the water, as she flicked her tongue across the stripe over and over again. Finally, she stopped, afraid that Riptide would stop breathing from laughing.

"That," Tsunami whispered into Riptide's ear as he caught his breath, "was payback for being late. What's your explanation now?"

"Sorry. I got distracted on the way. I accidently snuck up on Moray and Cyclone having a face fight."

"Really? Why would that take so long?" Tsunami cast a skeptical look at him. "And why were you distracted by a make-out session?" Riptide suddenly shut his jaw, looking down into the water underneath them. "You perv," Tsunami teased poking his nose.

"Do you want your lesson or not?" Riptide said, fake-irritated. Tsunami poked his nose and dove underwater. Riptide swam after her, flashing his stripes randomly. Tsunami smirked and flapped her wings, propelling herself forward. As the two shot through the water, the little underwater cave that Tsunami had scouted out a while back came into view. Just as Riptide caught up to her, she shot into the tunnel, confusing the other Seawing.

As Tsunami waited for Riptide to find out where she went, she examined their meeting place. She had no idea of how the little air pocket had formed, but it served for a way for the two to talk. Tsunami lit her stripes to illuminate the damp stone walls, a shadow of blue across the shallow roof. There was a flush of bubbles at the bottom of the tunnel as Riptide emerged.

"What was that about?" he asked, irritated. Still, he curled his tail around Tsunami's, making her gasp. She stared at him, but couldn't stay mad because of his innocent face. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Yeah. It had something to do with the fact that you laced your tail around mine," Tsunami muttered.

Riptide, embarrassed, uncurled his tail. "Sorry."

"Actually," Tsunami said mischievously, "I didn't mind." With these words, Tsunami inched closer to Riptide. The two floated there for a few moments, in silence, before Riptide protested.

"Tsunami, your mom would literally _kill _me if she found out." Riptide said. Still, he staid still as Tsunami wrapped her talons around his neck and curled her tail back around hers. "Hush." Tsunami whispered, mere centimeters from his mouth. Riptide quietly smiled, warmth in his eyes, and closed the gap.

Riptide tasted like ocean air.

Tsunami was the first to pull away. "Wow. Glory wasn't kidding; that was awesome." The two connected again, more passionately this time, as they embraced in the humid air. They sank into the water, Riptide's stripes flashing. As the two surfaced again, Riptide pulled away, gasping for air.

"Three moons, Tsunami, are you trying to suck out my soul or something?" Riptide chuckled.

"I love you." Tsunami's confession surprised Riptide. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Riptide brought his claws around Tsunami, encasing her in a hug.

"I- I love you, too." He slowly rocked back and forth, holding Tsunami tight. The two cuddled for a little while, before Riptide released her and dove back through the tunnel. Tsunami playfully growled and chased after him, back out into the open ocean. As the sun hit Tsunami through the salt water, Riptide grabbed her from behind and flipped her so that her belly faced the sky. Tsunami growled and twisted in the water, shaking the other seawing off of her back. Tsunami and Riptide tussled in the water, giggling and twisting.

Finally, Tsunami grabbed his wings and flew out from the water, dragging Riptide out of his home turf. She flew a few meters into the air, Riptide struggling and writhing in her claws, before releasing the lighter seawing into the air. He glided before making a splash into the sea. "Hey, come join me! The water's great." Tsunami howled with laughter and dove after him.

The two swam to a little rocky jetty by the shore. As Riptide dozed off in the sun, Tsunami in his claws, he whispered to her, "I love you, Tsu. You're amazing." The two slept in the warm light, unaware of the passing of time around them. Tsunami replayed those three words in her head. _I love you. I love you. Guess what Riptide, I. Love. You. More._

**Hey guys, how do you like that? A bit more T-rated than usual, but i thought you might like that. Next up is Starspeaker! And, if you guys ask really nicely, i may do Clayril! Amberfang out!**


	4. Fateflight (Fatespeaker x Starflight)

Fatespeaker awoke to the sound of crying.

She blinked, her vision blurry from sleep. Startled, Fatespeaker looked around, before her eyes landed on her husband writhing under their covers. Tears streamed down his face, and he whimpered, as if he were in pain. "Sweetheart, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Fatespeaker whispered, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Please! No more!" he cried out as she touched him. Fatespeaker quickly withdrew her talons, wondering if she had caused him to cry out. Her husband shivered, whimpering slightly.

Fatespeaker couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her husband's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Wake up!" she cried, snapping her beloved out of his nightmare. His eyes snapped open, and his collapsed onto her, sobbing uncontrollably.

Fatespeaker put her arms around her husband, rocking him back and forth, murmuring gentle words to him, calming him down enough to breathe normally. "You okay? Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I- I had a horrid nightmare." Her husband took a deep breath. "All my friends were in front of me, all impaled on Burn's claws. Something held me back from saving them, and they were screaming for mercy and relief and death. Then, Burn pulled them all off, and she forced me to kill them, one by one." He shuddered, drying his cheeks with his claws. "And all the while, someone was laughing, like this was just a game to them."

Fatespeaker pursed her lips. "This has been happening a lot with you. Perhaps we need a therapist?" she wondered aloud.

"N-no, I'm okay now. Let's just get back to sleep," he said, trying to get under the covers.

"Don't you even try, mister. These nightmares are getting worse and worse. Tomorrow, we are going to find you a cure." Fatespeaker gently brushed her husband's cheeks with her claws, wiping away the last tears. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

Ever since the war, he had been having nightmares more and more frequently. The last one was drowning in blood, and before that, two dragonets trying to kill each other. Everything the two tried- warm baths, music before bed, even heated bundles of cotton- had failed, either doing nothing or worsening the terror.

Fatespeaker, of course, had nightmares, but only once a month or so. It was her husband who had them every night. Whatever it was, Fatespeaker could only comfort him, rocking him back and forth. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"_Sweet song, soft rose, gentle mist,_" she began, startling her husband. This was the lullaby her caretakers would sing to her as child, about a lazy summer day. Slowly, he rocked back and forth, entranced by the hypnotic tune.

"_So gently, softly,"_ she ended the entrancing song, _"rest upon the cloud and love again_." Fatespeaker opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them. Her husband looked back at her, a smile of love and gratefulness.

"I- uh, I, uh, well," she stuttered, embarrassed that she had sung in front of him for the first time. "Um… did you like it?"

"Yes, a lot actually. You have a lovely singing voice."

Fatespeaker blushed at his compliment. "Really? You're the first person I've met who enjoyed my singing."

"Really. And thank you. I don't think I could get through the day without you by my side," he whispered, ducking back under the covers and snuggling his pillow. Fatespeaker sighed and moved next to her husband.

"I love you, Fatespeaker," he whispered as the two embraced under the covers.

Fatespeaker smiled as well. "I love you too, Starflight."

_**Well then, what do you guys think? I promise, Clay x Peril will be up next. Also, maybe if you ask really nicely, I'll do a Blisteer (Blister x Morrowseer) lemon. Still, only 18+ can ask for it, cause, you know, it's a lemon. I've heard that they improve your writing ability, so I'll try doing one eventually.**_


End file.
